


Salt

by finesharp



Series: Incision [8]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some job offers require more finesse than others. Too bad Luigi's not exactly known for his finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

I stopped by Carmela's room on the way out because I knew she was mad at me. She'd told me as much at dinner, throwing first her zucchini slices, then her fork and knife at me.

"It's not fair," she said as I entered her room. It was still done up in enough pink to make me throw up in my mouth, but hey, I didn't have to sleep there, and some of those Disney princesses were hot bitches. She was hugging one of her dolls.

"What's that have to do with anything, sister?" I sat next to her on the bed and she folded up even smaller.

"Miss Marni was supposed to come and be our new mommy and then Doctor Nathan changed her mind."

"Right."

"And then he killed her."

I shrugged.

"So nobody has a mother!" she screamed, throwing her doll across the room.

"Mothers aren't a big deal," I snapped at her, and she looked like she might cry. Oh, for fuck's sake.

"Look, Carmela," I told her. "I'm not actually doing Doctor Nathan a favor."

"You're not?" She didn't believe me.

"Nathan's in a lot of pain right now, because he killed Marni. I don't get it, but whatever gets his rocks off, right? And what Papa and I are talking about will make him feel a lot worse."

"By being nice to him?"

"You know how like, when you're in a bad mood, and some stupid slutty GENtern tries to be nice, you just want to stab her in the face until she leaves you alone?"

Carmela nodded.

"It's like that, except Nathan won't try to stab me. And then Papa's got something even worse for him."

"Really?"

I held up my hand to pinky swear. "I promise."

"Good. Hurt him a lot for me."

-

When the driver opened the door at his gate, I got out and pressed the button myself. The house looked like a dump to me. A fixer-upper, I remembered him calling it.

The intercom box next to the gate beeped. "Nathan," I told it, "let me in, I'm freezing my balls off out here."

"Luigi?"

"Fucking let me in." He did. The gate swung open when I pushed it.

Inside, the house wasn't much better than the outside. The furniture was a mess, some of it stuff I recognized from Marni's apartment when I'd been there with Pop.

Nathan himself looked like a fixer-upper, a fucking mess. He probably hadn't slept in weeks. I heard a kid wailing somewhere in the house, probably upstairs.

"How's the kid? Not dead yet, huh?"

Nathan was too distracted to react to me. I'd always thought he was just being upright and offended because he liked it, and I guess I was right.

"Shilo? Oh she's doing as well as could be expected. I don't think she likes the formula very much."

"No wet nurse?" I asked, knowing perfectly well he didn't have one.

Nathan looked away. "I can't-"

"Oh, right, it has to be tight when you're not working. Too bad the medical board were such fucking assholes about your license." I've never been good at subtle. Good thing Nathan was so tired.

"Yes, well, I had some savings and I'm getting by."

"You look like you're driving yourself fucking crazy in here. When was the last time you went out?"

The look in his eyes was almost fear.

"Look, I brought a couple of GENterns to watch her. Let me get you out of here for a while. Papa says you're too smart to let you go crazy, medical license or not."

"I couldn't-" he stuttered, but I was already pressing the buttons to let the GENterns in and pulling Nathan out the door.

-

He twitched the whole way out and winced at the door of the bar like the noise was actually hitting him. I hit him for real, just to wake him up, not too hard. He rubbed his arm as I pushed him inside.

I tried getting some hot bitches to look at him, but he wasn't responding. I hadn't really expected him to, but hell, I wasn't going to do all this and not at least hit on some people.

When he looked like he was going to bolt, I dragged Nathan over to the end of the bar and sat him on one of the stools. I let him talk, not that I fucking listened or anything, but he was pretty easy to read, you know? A nod here and a wink over his shoulder at a half-naked chick, it was all the same to him. As long as the barman kept serving and he kept drinking, I kept nodding.

"So, Nathan," I said when he'd lapsed into some kind of brooding silence, "Papa's got a job offer for you."

"No, I couldn't," Nathan stumbled over the words. "He's done so much to me- for me already."

"He needs a surgeon with your skills."

"But my license-"

"Fuck that shit, you don't need a license for this."

Nathan shook his head. "I can't go back to work. Shilo needs me."

"This'll be just part time shit. You need money to feed her, don't you?"

He nodded down at the counter.

"Besides, this is something you'll be good at." I could see curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is it?" he asked finally.

"You know Papa's about to get that repossession bill through congress, right?"

"Yes," Nathan nodded, and then it soaked through. "No!" The look on his face as all the color drained out was fucking delicious.

"It's just fucking surgery," I told him.

He stood up and backed away from me, stumbling over the bar stool and catching himself. "That's not surgery!"

"Of course it is. You have to be damn careful or the organs aren't any good. You're just skipping one fucking step."

"An important one!"

"Well, two," I added thoughtfully. "Not really any point in stitching them up."

"I'm not going to- I took an oath!"

I laughed. "Come on, it's nothing you haven't done before."

"I've never done surgery like- like-"

And there was the light bulb in his eyes. I would have grinned but I think it would have ruined the moment. No point in letting a perfectly good wound go without salt, though.

"Remember what you did to Marni?"

He turned and ran.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." I ran after him, shoving two or three whores out of the way before pushing the side door open.

He was outside in the alley, throwing up, when I caught him. "Don't talk to me," he said.

Okay, that was the cue for the finesse Dad had ordered. "Look, Nathan, you had to, right? Fucking necessity. That's what Pop told the cops."

Nathan nodded.

"This is necessary too. Not just for Geneco- these shits are the lowest crap you'll find. They didn't have a fucking thing, they're dying, and we gave them a chance. What do they do? Spit on it. Fucking disrespect."

"But I-"

"If you did it to Marni, and she was a hell of a piece, what makes you think these shits deserve better?"

He didn't answer.

"Besides, every fucker you take out is a lowlife Shilo'll never meet on the streets." His eyes went wide again at that, like he'd never considered the thought of his little girl leaving the house.

"Let me take you home," I helped him up. "You can sleep on it."

-

I followed him straight into the house when we got there. He seemed back to the drunken semi-stupor he'd been in earlier, and I figured there was no point in wasting a perfectly good drunk guy.

He checked on Shilo first, shooing the GENterns out of the way like he thought they'd be feeding her zydrate from a bottle. I waved them out to the car and they disappeared.

"Good," he said, staring at the sleeping baby. "Good girl." I didn't really want to get too close - babies are the sort of thing I'm good at breaking from ten feet away, and that wasn't going to get what Papa wanted.

Or what I wanted.

When he turned away, I was waiting. "Just like old times?"

"Luigi-"

"What?"

"I can't."

"What the fuck? You wanted to just fuck Marni, fine, I figured you'd get bored eventually. But now you're still too good for it?"

"Not tonight."

I slid my knife out, pressing it against the top button of his pants.

"You sure?"

His hand was on top of mine with so fast I only felt it, and suddenly his voice was low and rasping.

"Not tonight," he repeated, almost teasing.

That was interesting. I let him slip the knife from my fingers and turn it on me. I stepped back when he pressed it against my neck. I didn't know which was more surprising - that he was doing it, or that I was fucking hard.

I walked backwards to his room with his face so fucking close I could have bit it off. Nathan pushed me down on the bed, and he didn't look a damn thing like Nathan in the blue-tinted streetlight worming in the windows. He smiled too wide, and he was too comfortable with the knife.

He started picking the buttons off my shirt.

"Fuck, be careful," I said, trying to sit up. He shoved me back down and took the next button so hard I felt the knife in my skin.

"Nathan-" I said. He pushed the knife harder, slicing up the side of my chest. For a minute I couldn't even breathe.

"Not tonight."

He unbuttoned my pants and shoved them down with a fast, efficient motion. He didn't bother to comment on my hard dick, moving the knife down between my legs.

The blood must have been the only thing on his cock when he shoved in, and I fought him again because it fucking hurt. I called him names and he just shoved me back, the knife in my chest again. The room was spinning, but I didn't want to pass out. That'd be a damn disappointment after all this, wouldn't it?

He looked up and I saw blood spatter on his face in the blue light- had he hit a vein? No wonder I felt so fucking lightheaded.

Hell, he looked damn good like that. Did I look that good when I was gutting someone? I hoped so as I came on myself, and after a few sharp breaths I felt him finish. His hands dropped and he walked away without saying a fucking thing.

My chest was slick with blood and spunk. The cuts stung. "Fucking stitch me up!" I yelled after him.

"You said I could skip that part." I think he laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom. I laid there for a few minutes, sorting the blood loss from the orgasm, then went to call the damn GENterns back in. I'd lost my watch somewhere, but a few seconds of hand-waving found it on the floor next to the bed.

"And bring the fucking first aid kit," I let go of the button and sat up, groaning, and felt myself bleeding again. I grabbed my shirt. It was already ruined, so I pressed it against the deeper cuts on my chest.

Nathan reappeared from the bathroom, his hands scrubbed clean and held away from himself like he was in the fucking OR.

"Luigi, I- I don't-"

"If you fucking apologize, I will gut you," I snapped, taking back control. "I'm going to assume you're taking the job."

Nathan said yes quietly, then growled again, and I felt like I'd gotten two separate answers.

Before I could figure out what it meant, the GENterns came in, fussing all over me, cleaning the cuts and stitching me up quickly. One wrapped my chest to keep me from bleeding and the other offered a fresh shirt.

"Send Papa a list of the equipment you'll need," I told him as I stood up. I felt the blood running away from my brain but I kept myself upright. I wasn't going to make a fucking show of it.

Down the hall, Shilo started crying again.

"I need to check on her," he said, his voice almost shaking. That was more like it.

"Sure," I waved him off. "I know where the door is."

Nathan started down the hall and hesitated, then hurried back into the bathroom. He came out with my knife.

"Keep it," I told him. "I've got a million of the things."

"Er." He blinked at it, then started toward his daughter again.

"Oh, and Nathan?"

"Yes?" he hesitated.

"If you ever fucking touch me with a knife again, I will make an ascot out of your intestines."

He turned back and smiled at me, dark and wide, like I sometimes saw on Pavi's face. I let him go without saying a damn thing, letting the GENterns lead me out to the car.


End file.
